guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite skills list
This is just a rip off of Elite Skills Location but organised slightly differently. I used __NOEDITSECTION__ to make it look tidier, but if you disagree with this please say so. :) 22:13, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) :This page is beautiful, Biro! —Tanaric 22:36, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :...but I'm still moving it to Elite skills list, as the plural interferes with Elite skill. A merger might be even better; do it if you think so. :) —Tanaric 00:30, 20 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Nah Tanaric, I think that name is fine :) And I don't think a merge is necessary really. 03:08, 20 Jul 2005 (EST) Lots of Pages So, we've got this page, Elite Skill Locations and the pages that links to. I think is is redundant. My suggestion is those other pages should be inserted ( , etc.) into this one instead of maintaining the content in two places if that can be managed and still keep the pretty formatting here on this page. --Fyren 23:57, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :Here's what I propose source for the page to be: http://www.zerolives.org/guildwars/index.php?title=User:Fyren/Test2&action=edit source for User:Fyren/Test2. A couple changes would have to be made to make it look like the page is now. All the double equals for headings in the various individual pages would get changed to triple and the header text would be removed. (And I guess rename all the pages so we don't start another case crusade.) Elite Skill Locations would get axed since it doesn't serve much purpose anyway. We can link to the individual pages from the profession pages, if we want. --Fyren 06:04, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) Wow, that's pretty cool, Fyren. Implementing. —Tanaric 20:58, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :Check your test page. I edited the format of the Warrior page to use subheadings and definition lists. It's more semantically correct and it reduces the width of the page, which is good for its columnar formatting now. Any comments beofre I do the same to the rest? —Tanaric 21:10, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I had been wondering how to use definition lists. This is looking very good (even if the page might be looking a little large). I say go for it Tanaric, I was unhappy with the initial linking page but could see no better option, this is quite an elegant solution Fyren, well done. ::Incidentally it will be useful to add a to this page so that people realise that they shouldn't be adding new skill information here. 03:19, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Just looking at Fyren's page, if we removed the text from the top of the individual skill location articles (they are self explanatory after all) and increased the headings (i.e. h2 becomes h3) then the format would look much more accurate. Of course, the individual pages would be less complete, but I think it would be worthwhile. 03:24, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::I hope you dont mind Fyren, but I changed the Warrior section of your example to point to a test page I created, where all the headings are reduced and the text and category info is removed from the article. Any opinions on the way it looks? I'm not certain I like the altered headings. 62.254.64.17 03:34, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) 03:35, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::I was actually going to do that myself and revert the real warrior page for now, but you got to it first. Anyway, about the formatting, it's less wide but much longer. I think I prefer it the way it was on the warrior page (besides the bullets which don't really matter). --Fyren 03:51, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::I replaced the necro skills on the test page with an alternate version of the warrior skills that I prefer. --Fyren 05:04, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) I replaced ranger with another version of the Warrior skills that I prefer. It fixes the readability problems with the first mockup Biro and I did, and it fixes the width problem with Fyren's. While I prefer Fyren's mockup (length-wise) on my screen, if I reduce my resolution to, say, 800x600, it becomes a bit messy. —Tanaric 16:09, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :I prefer Tanaric's here. I think it makes more sense to promote the headings in Elite skills list than it does to demote the headings in each individual location page. 20:54, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) ::If Tanaric wins, does he get to go edit all the pages? If so, I vote for Tanaric. --Fyren 16:35, 7 Aug 2005 (EST) lol 21:30, 7 Aug 2005 (EST) ...I hate always being right. —Tanaric 09:24, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) To revive the dead discussion a little (and get back to seriousness), my order of preference is mine, Biro's, then Tanaric's. I don't like the horizontal lines from the headings in Tanaric's version. If the argument against mine is low resolutions, at 800x600 all three of the formats end up wrapping lines either because the location or the boss name is too long. --Fyren 11:00, 21 Aug 2005 (EST) :Horizontal lines are just from using a heading for each. I thought it helped set them apart; I was going for max differentiation, since Biro's (which was based on an early design of my own) was way too hard to pick apart. I could easily knock all the headings down a notch, to see how it looked. Or you could, because I'm tired and won't get around to it for at least a week (moving into college, helping the freshmen, etc.) —Tanaric 15:00, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) :: I tried making my own version, but after some changes I saw that I'd made Tanarics version only with bullets instead (User:Kaarechr/Elite_test) ... so I favor Tanaric's version. kaarechr 20:22, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) LordBiro's version looks a little cramped as the attribute heading and skill name heading (even the location heading) are too similar in size/font; there's no clear distinction between the various headings. Tanaric's looks a bit weird with the attribute heading having an underline, and then another line after it. perhaps it would look better with the line above the attribute name? or maybe its just my wiki/browser settings :/ :I've got no idea what you're talking about. Screenshot with notes? —Tanaric 15:00, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I think he means that "axe mastery" is underlined since it's a link, and under that there's the horizontal rule. If so, I agree that the lines look bad together. --Fyren 15:34, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) my vote goes with fyren. I think fyren's version looks quite professional actually. firefox 1.0.6, 1024x768 (i have no desire to try looking at the pages in different settings) --Crusty 10:30, 22 Aug 2005 (EST) I also guess we should link the boss names, since they (should/will eventually) have their own articles. --Fyren 10:55, 22 Aug 2005 (EST) :Actually, if the boss pages exist and have the info that can be there, should we have the zone they're in listed on this page? Of course, a lot of these bosses don't have pages yet. --Fyren 18:05, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) :: In my opinion we should remove either the boss names or the zone names, because the necessary information will be in either the respective boss/zone article. This will also make the article a bit easier to read in my opinion. kaarechr 20:22, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) :::If we're going to go one way or the other, I'm in favor of removing boss names. In fact, if we're going to do that, we aught to remove all boss articles as well, except for obvious exceptions for important bosses (Eidolon, for one, and Dark Lich for two). However, if we plan on keeping boss pages in the wiki, we should keep both on this page, as it allows for a lot of information at a quick glance. —Tanaric 23:11, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) Updated my test listing User:Fyren/Test2 to include Kaarechr's and modified mine a little. There isn't much consensus on which to use. Long ago, Biro said he liked Tanaric's, Kaarechr also does, and I assume Tanaric does (where did he go?). Crusty and I like mine. Removing locations or the boss names didn't get much response, either. --Fyren 23:49, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) my 2gold I like the title style used in the middle example, underlining the attribute really makes it stand out. But for the content I think the third option i better, keeping the boss name on the same line as the skill is easyer to follow with the eye. Don't change this page The Elite skills list as it stands now is great. It's very nicely formatted and finding the skill your looking for is quick and painless. It's superior to looking in the profession quick lists if all you're looking for are elite skills. Any example I've seen that adds more info just makes it harder to read. We don't need "Location" pages. There is no reason at all to maintain pages listing all elites for profession X with their locations. If you just want to know the location for a skill, you check the skills page. It's faster to find, and more intuitive to those updating pages. It took me some time on the site before I even found the location lists, but I've been using the locations in the skill pages since day one. If, on the other hand, you want to know what skills can be found in a given mission or location you check those pages to find out all the skills available in the region. That way you don't have to check the profession list for both your professions. I believe that these are the two most common methods for searching for an elite you want to capture. No other form of tabulation makes this job any easier, but it does make maintenance more difficult. I think there are times where it's okay to ask the user to actually follow a link to gather more information instead of trying to put it all in one place. This is one of those times. --Squeg 07:35, 29 October 2005 (EST)